kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Together Mode/Tips
The following article contains useful tips and tricks for playing competitively in Together Mode. General To be effective in battle, the player must be aware of their surroundings. Players are alerted to potential threats or attacks through indicators at the edge of the screen, which are positioned depending on which direction the threat is coming from. Players should know how to use the terrains of the stages to their advantage. A good example of this would be the jump pads from Twilight Stratosphere. There are two sets of jump pads; one set is green, while the other is violet. The violet pads allow players to jump platform to platform, making traveling between places easy. The green pads allow players to jump high into the air, enabling them to attack from above. The downside to using the green pads is that the player is vulnerable to attacks while in the air, making their use a double-edged sword. Players should also know their powers and how to make good use of them. By knowing the properties of each power, players can potentially dodge or even counter them at will. Lastly, players should put together a good set of builds, meaning they should complement their equipped weapons to certain types of powers. For example, using a ranged staff that deals good damage during side-dash charged shots can be complemented by powers like Autoreticle to help with aim, as most staffs lack homing. Using health recovery powers like Pisces Heal can also help when using weapons that give negative stat modifiers for Overall defense. Light vs. Dark In Light vs. Dark, the player participates in a team of three and attempts to score enough kills against the opposite team to deplete the other team's life gauge. Once a team's life gauge has been depleted, that team's angel will spawn. The match ends when a team's angel has been defeated, or when time runs out. The winner is declared by which team has defeated the opposing angel or by which has a higher life gauge when time runs out; if only one team has an angel out when the timer runs out, the team without an angel is considered the winner. Since this is a mode for team play, the player must know which build is best suited for them in this type of gameplay. Because weapon value determines how much of the life gauge is depleted upon death, the player should play one match to determine how much influence they have in the game. If the player knows that they are dragging their team down, they should switch to a build that can give a large boost in defense and stamina while minimizing the cost of the player's death. Complementary powers such as Bumblebee should be used, increasing the player's chance of survival. If the player becomes the angel, they can decide whether they should stay and fight or run and hide until the match is over. The player should strategize based on certain factors, such as the player's skill and the weapon that was given to them. If the player knows that they can't play well, the recommendation is for the player to run and hide, while taking note of the possibility of opponents targeting the angel player. Tips and Tricks Each player has their own playing style to accompany their needs, but these are some of the basics each must learn in order to perform better in Together Mode. #'Flickering' — A basic movement technique wherein the player flicks the circle pad in the desired direction at a certain rhythm. This creates multiple slide dashes which helps the player move about the field longer, while simultaneously increasing their chances of dodging. It also slightly increases speed, which is more noticeable while using slow weapons like staffs and clubs. Using a dash attack at the end of the dash animation allows players to gain more distance at the cost of vulnerability. #'Timing' — Powers have slight invincibility frames that help the player dodge unavoidable attacks. #'Smart Bomb' — This is easily one of the most effective items found in Together Mode, next to the Daybreak. This item can be used to catch unsuspecting targets, rendering them vulnerable while they are still trapped inside the blast. #'Daybreak' — The most powerful item in the game. It is split into three pieces, which spawn at different intervals to allow players to fight for the pieces in order to gain the upper hand during a match. In Light vs. Dark, the pieces are shared between a team; the player who obtains the third piece is the one who obtains the Daybreak. Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous